Won't Stop Till We Surrender: Larry Stylinson
by Iseeyoueadysetgo
Summary: Harry and Louis finally realize their love for each other. But will reality step in the way and tear them apart? Harry Struggles with hate and family problems. Can Louis pick him up? Or will Harry fall down and never get back up? Can Louis handle being away from Harry for any amount of time?


Louis- (walks by Harry's room and here's snifiling. Knocks on the door) Can I come in Harry?

Harry- N-No.

Louis- Please Harry.

Harry- F-Fine.

Louis- (opens the door and sees Harry lying on his stomach, crying on his bed. Louis goes over to him and lays next to him, putting a hand on his lower back.) What's wrong Harry?

Harry- L-Look on twitter.

Louis-He grabs Harry's phone on the night stand and reads the tweets on the screen.

**Larry4Eva: Harry's performance sucked.**

**OneDisForMe: Harry can't sing. He's just in it for the money.**

**OneDirecitonisPerfection: How could Harry sing THAT bad. It's like he wanted to backstab his band mates.**

Louis- Harry, why were you reading hate?

Harry- It's not hate if it's true.

Louis- Harold Styles, what they're saying are all lies. You have the most amazing voice ever. You love to sing and you'd never backstab us.

Harry- (Looks at Louis) But Boo Bear-

Louis- No buts pumpkin. (rubs Harry's back)

Harry- I love you Lou. (pulls him into a tight hug.)

Louis- I love you too Haz. (holds him tighter)

Harry- (yawns) Stay here tonight.

Louis- Course pumpkin.

Harry- (falls asleep on Louis' chest)

Louis- (Smiles and falls asleep.)

*Next Day*

Louis- (Wakes up and sees Harry on his chest and smiles) Wakey Wakey Hazza.

Harry- (Groans and slowly opens his eyes.) Morning Boo Bear.

Louis- Come on, lets get ready. (Gets out of bed and helps Harry up)  
Harry- Can you get the tear stains of my face?

Louis- Sure mate. (Walks Harry into the bathroom and wets a wash cloth)

Harry- (Smiles at Louis)

Louis- (Smiles in return and dabs the cloth on Harry's face)

Harry- (Grabs Louis' wrist and looks into his eyes)

Louis- (Meets Harry's gaze and stares back.)

Harry- (Puts his hands on Louis' waist and backs him up against the wall, holding Louis' hands on the wall above his head. Pushes his body completely against Louis' and presses his lips against Louis')

Louis- (Kisses back, leading Harry over to the bed. Falls back, pulling Harry on top of him, without breaking the kiss.)

Harry- (Bites Louis' lower lip, the kisses down his neck.)

Louis- You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that.

Harry- (Straddles Louis so he can't get up) You have no idea how long I've wanted too.

Louis- Well as much as I like this position, we need to get ready for an interveiw.

Harry- So you do like this position.

Louis- Very much (flips over, so that he's on top. Starts kissing Harry's neck) But I like this one better.

Harry- Didn't you say we have to get ready?

Louis- You're just mad cause I'm on top.

Harry- Maybe.

Louis- (Laughs) it's all right mate. Now come on, we actually do have to get ready

*At the interveiw*

Sitting- Zayn Niall Liam Harry Louis

Alaan Carr- So, how are you boys today?

Harry- Brilliant, thank you.

Alaan Carr- Who would like a drink? Now only two of you can have one, which is it?

Zayn- Me and Lou.

Alaan Carr- Oh, here (pulls out bottle) we have some Chante Dellonour.

Louis- I've never even heard of that.

Alaan Carr- It's very sophisticated

Louis- Ahh.

*After the interveiw*

Harry- (pulls Louis into their flat.)

Liam- Are you sure you don't need help? Alaan got him pretty drunk.

Harry- Yea, I know how to handle him. He's probably gonna hate himself in the morning.

Liam- Alright, the guys will be at me flat. Just come over if you need anything.

Harry-Thanks Liam (closes the door and turns around to face Louis) What the hell was that Lou? Getting drunk on live t.v.?

Louis- Can I please just have some water? The acohol is starting to wear off.

Harry- Alright. (walks into the kitchen and pours some water.)

Louis- Thanks Harry. I don't deserve this after what I did.

Harry- Just please never do it again.

Louis- I promise. (opens his arms for a hug)

Harry- (gladly takes the hug and pulls him as close as he can)

Louis- Harry, what's wrong?

Harry- You said something to me while you were drunk

Louis- What did I say?

Harry- T-that all the hate was true and that you didn't love me.

Louis- Oh my god, Harry I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean anything I said, I was drunk, and I-

Harry- It's alright Lou.

Louis- No it's not! I-I can't believe myself, even if I was drunk, I still shouldn't have-

Harry- (Cuts him off by pressing his lips to Louis'. Slides his hand up Louis' shirt, making him moan. Bites Louis' bottom lip and slides his tongue into Louis' mouth)

Louis- (Puts his hands on Harry's waist and pulls him back onto the couch, so that Harry's straddling him)

Harry- Lou..

Louis- Shh. (Kisses Harry's jaw line and bites his neck softly)

Harry- (moans louder and pulls back) Maybe we should take this somewhere else. (smiles deviously)

Louis- But of course love.

Harry- (gets of Louis and goes into his room)

Louis- (Follows him and pushes Harry down on the bed) Thought you could get away?

Harry- Not a chance (Pulls Louis down to his lips and starts to unbotton his shirt)

Louis- (Takes off his shirt and then rips off Harry's)

Harry- Someone's fiesty.

Louis- Always baby.

Harry- (Pulls back and sighs)

Louis- I think this is as far as we should take it.

Harry- Agreed.

*Morning*

Harry- Morning Lou. (runs his hair through his curls and tries to stand, but falls into Louis' arms)

Louis- Woah, mate are you okay?

Harry- Yea I think. I just need some tea.

Louis- Are you sure? Maybe you should lie in bed mate. We've got a concert tonight.

Harry- We have a concert tonight?

Louis- Yes we do, are you sure you're alright Harry?

Harry- Yea yea, I just need to freshen up a bit and get some energy in me.

Louis- Maybe that's not such a good idea, you could-

Harry- (Cutting him off again by his lips crashing against Louis')

Louis- (Groans inwardly and slips his tongue into Harry's mouth)

Harry- (Pulls back and smirks) Believe me know?

Louis- Fine. Go get ready.

*After the concert*

Harry- (walks into their flat and goes into the kitchen and gets a glass of water, taking out his phone and going on twitter. Everyone was saying nasty stuff about him)

Louis- (Walks in and sees Harry) Harry..

Harry- (Looks up with tears in his eyes) Lou...

Louis- Come here (Walks over to Harry and pulls him into a tight hug)

Harry- Help me.

Louis- What?

Harry- Help me Lou.

Louis- Alright just tell me what you want me to do.

Harry- Hold me. ( Hugs Louis really tight.)

Louis- Hey shh, it's okay baby. (Pulls him over to the couch and cuddles with Harry.)

*The next day*

Louis- Hey Harry.

Harry- Yea Lou?

Louis- You seem down, what's wrong?

Harry- Nothing. Hey, you wanna have some fun?

Louis- What kinda fun?

Harry- My favorite kind (gets on top of Louis and starts snogging him)

Louis- Harry, wait.

Harry- What?

Louis- I love you but I just don't want it to be like this.

Harry- Like what?

Louis- All we do is kiss, and snog. I-I want it to to have more meaning.

Harry- I-I understand.

Louis- Harry, I'm sorry.

Harry- For what? Louis you mean the world to me. I would hate it if you kept your feelings from me.

Louis- Oh, shut up and kiss me.

Harry- Just a kiss?

Louis- For now cheeky.

Harry- (Smiles and gives Louis a quick peck on the lips) I love you Boo.

Louis- I love you too Hazza. (Smiles) You wanna watch a movie?

Harry- Love Actually?

Louis- As you wish. (Puts in DVD)

Harry- (Snuggles into Louis' chest and intertwines their hands.)

Louis- (Rubs Harry's hands and kisses his cheek)

Hary- Hey Lou?

Louis- Yea Harry?

Harry- You know how you asked what was wrong?

Louis- Yea. You okay Hazza?

Harry- My step dad cheated on my mum. They're getting divorced.

Louis- Baby I'm sorry. You okay?

Harry- Yea just really upset. It's been hard on my mum. And I was there last time and now I'm not.

Louis- Well you know you've got me, always.

Harry- I know. Thanks boo bear.

Louis- Course Baby. Now get some sleep, you look tired.

Harry- Love you Lou. Night.

Louis- Love you too Pumpkin. Good night.

*Morning*

Harry- Hey Lou?

Louis- Yea Hazza?

Harry- Come here and snuggle with me.

Louis- (Walks over and climbs in the bed. He wraps his arms around Harry's waist) Everything okay Hazza?

Harry- (Puts his head in Louis' chest) Yea just a little down.

Louis- What's the matter? Tell me what's wrong.

Harry- Nothin...

Louis- Don't lie to me Styles.

Harry- I-I did something last night that I'm not proud of.

Louis- What did you do?

Harry- (Doesn't reply and looks away)

Louis- Harry..(Puts his hand up to Harry's cheek an rubs it) Look at me.

Harry- (Looks at Louis with tears in his eyes)

Louis- Why won't you tell me? Please Harry.

Harry- I-I'm scared if what you'll do. I'm scared you'll hate me. I-I'm scared you won't love me anymore.

Louis- Harry, baby, I will always love you no matter what you do or don't do.

Harry- I-I cut.

Louis- Baby I'm not mad at you. I'm not happy with what you did, but I don't hate you.

Harry- I-I'm sorry Lou. I didn't mean to make you upset. I always hurt the people I love.

Louis- What are you talking about Haz?

Harry- My step dad blames me for the divorce because my mum said he wasn't a good father to me anymore.

Louis- What about Gemma?

Harry- She's an adult now, she was out of the house already.

Louis- Take of your shirt.

Harry- W-What?

Louis- Take of your shirt. I need to clean your cuts.

Harry- Isn't that gonna hurt.

Louis- I promise I'll be gentle.

Harry- Okay. (Takes off his shirt)

Louis- (Comes back with a wash cloth and gauze tape) Come sit up.

Harry- (Moves to sit up) Promise this won't hurt.

Louis- I don't know Haz, but I'll be right here the whole time. (Gently cleans the cuts on Harry's arms and wrists.)

Harry- (Winces slightly but stays still)

Louis- (Wraps the cuts in gauze and pecks Harry's lips) There. See? Not so bad.

Harry- (Smiles) I love you Boo.

Louis- I love you too Haz.


End file.
